The unfortunate life of SRJ
by GwensRose15
Summary: With a Third Wizarding World taking the magical world by storm. The protection Hogwarts and the Order of the Phoenix has to offer hangs by a thread. In a spur of the moment watch as time itself become's reversed and twisted.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The turning point.

I looked at the portrait of the former Hogwarts headmaster as if he'd had lost his mind.

"Come again?"

"I wish for you to go back into a particularly vital time, Roxanne" Dumbledore said the twinkle in his eyes brightening even the darkest of times.

"Absolutely not. You know what happens to wizards who meddle with time it meddles with them" Roxanne said unable to keep the incredulous tone out of her voice.

"I asked you if you would do anything to secure and protect the ones you have left as well as change what could have been, Roxanne. You told you –"

"Would do anything. Though...going through time?" I question him again

"I know this is too much..." Dumbledore trailed off

I sighed. This old man sure did know how to bait people "Fine."

"Thought you'd come around Ms Weasley." I resisted the urge to tell the man to fuck off instead opting for a tight smile.

"What do I need?"

"That bag you are holding contains materials that are charmed to make clothing for you know matter what day and age. All you must do is simply reach in and grab what you think you feel like wearing. For example if you feel as if you wish to wear a dress and perhaps some nice shoes and jewellery it will quickly make the desired items especially for you...Just wait 5 seconds before pulling out the clothing."

"The other bag contains stationary, uniforms and last though certainly not least a key to your funds from this time into the next."

"Don't you need my-"

"Parents consent? Why, yes I did. Though they knew about this mission and reluctantly agreed."

My head snapped up at that. "Why not just send one of uncle harry's kids?"

He merely smiled. "I'm afraid the day to rules in playing the hero do not comply to the hero's children"

I looked at him weirdly. Alright...

"Oh yes! Silly me! Almost forgot. You will not be travelling by time turner means as you know the time turners were destroyed which was a wise turn for things as voldemort himself did not wish for anyone to stop him in the past. Which is why...Ms Weasley. You will be travelling by an old spell which in itself produced its own charm through the time turner itself."

"Don't I need a name? An identity?"

"Of course. One moment."

I was suddenly hit with a bubbling sensation that invaded my mind. "Your name is...Siria Roxanne Johnson."

'Johnson? Siria? Really? My bloody middle name?' I must have looked alarmed because Dumbledore merely smiled.

"Where you are going you need to stick out more than others if you going to catch your target's attention. You know whom I speak of, Ms Weasley. Though...I think your magic will speak more for you than your mysterious history."

"You will pose as a Durmstrang student before it became an all male pureblood school. Which is ironic yet completely logical as since we have a war in our time today it was complete luck you began learning advance pieces of magic. The war with Grindelwald bought light to your familial relation with me. I am a family friend of your fathers which is why you came to Hogwarts as they wished to protect their only child and heir."

I smirked. "Very elaborate plan, Dumbledore. Plausible yet very thought out you sure you weren't supposed to be a Slytherin?" "Don't I need a name? An identity?"

My eyes widened. My English accent was completely disenigrated it turned into the Bulgarian accent rich yet harsh at the same time. Groaning I looked at Dumbledore. "Really? You couldn't have made me French and from bauxbaton's instead?"

He smiled. "Where would the fun be in that?"

I rolled my eyes watching as he without warning lifted his wand. "**Tantum vicis vadum dico" **

"Goodbye and Goodluck."

**************************()(((**************))))))))))))(((((((((((*****************************

**Tantum vicis vadum dico – Only time shall tell.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

It was exactly three weeks since i had arrived. It was 1976 exactly 5 years away from now that Uncle harry or harry at the moment since he isn't exactly my uncle...yet would lose his parents. I was to befriend the potters and reverse the bloodshed and grief that would happen but other than that Dumbledore would not tell me exactly how to stop a significant matter in a mean that would end with the potter's death.

It was with that though i felt the familiar weight of my plump lips finally bring my neutral expression down.

"Oh! Cause that's not hard at all." I huffed in annoyance

Meet the future Mr and Mrs Potter's, Meet black, Meet Lupin, Meet the Order but above all_ meet_ _Pettigrew_. Weasel my way through into a friendship and gain their trust. Defeat a plan then...BOOM! Teddy gains a father and a mother, _Harry_ a mother and father none of that muggle upbringing, and yet...somehow bring the Slytherin heir down. All that's left to answer my dilemma is how I am to solve such feats?

"Oi! Are you going to move out of the bloody way or am i going to have to hex your ugly arse out of the way?" A sneer from behind jumped me out of my thoughts.

Raising an eyebrow i turned to see a blonde girl with a snooty expression.

"Well, by all means if you think that you need _all _this space for your _fat_ arse to move in such a _tiny _entrance door...Perhaps, I can see to it out of the _kindness_ of my heart to grab you a trolley so your cankled ankles would not hurt much longer at least until we can see the school nurse for that _well bred_ condition of yours" I said sarcastically

But in the end my smart mouth seemed to win the battle as I watched spectators of silver and green come to watch and Merlin only knew other than my family how much i loved a good spat.

Whispers of incredulous tones to threats soon followed.

"Did she really just talk to Rosalyn Rosier like that?"

'Oh! So it's the Rosalyn Rosier, eh? From a family of dark bred death eaters. No wonder she's a rude bitch'

"How rude!"

"She's definitely in for a rough year"

"The ladies of higher nobility are definitely going to destroy her"

"I beg your pardon?" She asked deathly quiet

"I knew you were blonde. I just didn't think being blonde affected your capacity to process words and affect hearing." I spat rolling my eyes at her before turning around and walking into to find a seat.

"You dare turn your back on an heiress of the house of rosier and future wife to the house of Black?"

I closed my eyes. "Why is it? That Slytherin's always go for their fucken wands?" I hissed to myself turning quickly with my wand outstretched disarming her lazily.

"Fuck off, Rosier. Not in the mood." I said loudly not giving a fuck when i heard the girls behind her gasp.

"Definitely not _pureblood_" I caught one of the girls say loudly

Rolling my eyes I proceeded to an empty compartment towards the end of the train.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Relat veerla atwat laysa ognid sathit" I chanted over and over moving my wand in circular motions

They say things you learn in Durmstrang are the darkest of arts when in reality it is merely the greyest shade of black. Such nonsense was only encouraged to protect the school's values of tradition among the darkest shades of neutrality. Which was in turn something absolutely no witch or wizard could understand through acoustic learning but rather a visual to physical experience of the unknown.

My senses began to deepen the sound of the lightest footstep from the other side of the train, the whispers of words and the giggles of teenagers and first year children alike were suddenly amplified. The weight of my eyelids beginning to sag over my dark brown almost black pupils it dark curly framed eyelashes interfering with what I could see and what my vision was tricking me to see.

The upper part of my body began to lean forwards weak with exhaustion. My throat tightening as if being choked. I leaned for the compartment door knob unable to breathe in the suddenly tiny compartment.

Footsteps of now multiple students walking heavily but suddenly slowly as if in slow motion the world began to stop and my eyes began to sting with a familiar glaze.

_A boy no older than sixteen appeared before my eyes. "Associating with the wrong crowd in Hogwarts will do you no good, Roxanne. You'd be better off just going your own way away from __**them**__" he spat gripping tightly onto my arm his eyes of grey turned silver as they slowly burned through my eye socket. _

"_And I suppose you know exactly what is best for my own actions ensuring i don't end up in serious consequences, huh?" I questioned mockingly _

_The grip from my arm loosened only to have me thrown against the stone cold wall of a green and silver room his body pressing me into the shadows for support in helping us become unseen by the prying eyes of boys and girls. _

"_You don't want to make the wrong mistake, Roxanne. Just remember, Roxanne. Just remember. I warned you" _

The compartment door suddenly opened and I fell my reflexes kicked in until pale hands encircled around under my arms pulling me up.

Grey.

His eyes were a light shade of grey.


End file.
